Who Needs Boys?
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Set in Season 1. Frustrated that Sean won't have sex with her, Hanna calls Aria to pick her up. Will she find love with her best friend? Haria with FUTURE Emison and Spencer/?
1. Chapter 1

I had him right where I wanted him. I was ready to do it tonight. It didn't care that it was at Noel Kahn's sleazy cabin where who knows how many people had done it before. I had had just enough to drink that I was still going to remember it. I started to kiss him and move my hands lower to unbutton his shirt.

"Hanna, stop." He declared as he gently pushed me back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Everyone else here would kill to have sex with me." I stated as tears began to form in my eyes. "Why won't you?"

"Hanna, we've talked about this." Sean replied. He told me that he wanted to wait to have sex until marriage, even though I told him that no one did that before.

"Am I not attractive enough for you?" I questioned. I had been fat not that long ago and I worked really hard to lose the weight. All of my friends were proud of me and I knew that Ali would be proud of me.

"I think you need to cool off." He replied as he went downstairs. I still didn't get it. I did know that I didn't want to be there anymore. I decided to call the first name in my contacts to pick me up.

"What's up?" Aria asked.

"I need you to pick me up." I explained. "I'm drunk and I can't drive."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." She promised.

She got there in 15 minutes. I noticed that she was dressed more like the Aria that I was used to, wearing a black lace dress that went to about her mid-thigh with short sleeves and fishnets. All that was missing was the pink hair. I wondered if I could convince her to dye it again. I smiled and walked over to her car.

"Thanks for coming." I told her as I got into the passenger side.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"Can we wait until we get somewhere else first?" I responded.

"Okay, I'll take you home." She remarked.

"No, I don't want to go home." I explained. "My mom's dating the cop from Ali's case."

"Okay, then we can go to my house." She stated. "I have something that I want to tell you if we get the chance. Though, I can wait until we're done with whatever you wanna talk about."

We headed to the Montgomery house. Mike wasn't there and her parents weren't either.

"So do you need something to sleep in?" She asked. I was really glad that I was finally thin enough that I actually could share clothes with my friends.

"Sure." I declared as I pulled off my red dress. She blushed before she went into her dresser and pulled out some pajamas for me. I quickly put them on.

"So, what's the problem, Han?" She asked.

"I don't think Sean likes me." I explained.

"Why would you say that? You and Sean have been together for a year and a half." She pointed out.

"Well he won't have sex with me." I declared. "Why did you have to change your hair?"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I really liked the pink. Why did you have to get rid of it?" I questioned as I began to pet her hair.

"I thought Sean said that he didn't want to have sex until marriage." Aria replied.

"I don't understand why he would do that." I responded. "I mean if you were a guy, you'd want to have sex with me, wouldn't you?"

"Um…yes." She replied with a blush. I then was hit with an idea. It might have been because I was drunk, but it could definitely work.

"Do you wanna have sex with me now?" I asked her.

"What?" She replied in shock. I decided to press my lips against hers and I couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised when she didn't push me away. In fact, she pushed me onto her bed. We continued kissing until she had to stop to breathe. "Wow, that was just…wow."

"I'm glad that liked it." I replied as I took off the shirt she gave me.

"Hanna, before we do anything else, can I tell you what I wanted to tell you?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Around Halloween two years ago, Ali and I found my dad making out with one of his students in a car." She remarked. "I've been hiding it from my mom ever since then. Now the girl is working in the English department at Hollis and he's acting like it's no big deal. I really want to tell my mom, but I don't want to break up my family. Do you have any idea what I should do?"

"Babe, if your dad cheated on her, don't you think that your mom has a right to know?" I asked. I wasn't even sure why I had used a pet name for her. Just because we made out didn't make her my girlfriend.

"Yeah, but I can't help but think that she'll be mad at me for keeping it a secret from her." She added. I probably wasn't the best person to give her advice for this.

"You should just do whatever you think is right." I declared. I really hoped that the conversation didn't ruin the moment. "So do you wanna keep going?"

She kissed me again and I began to take her clothes off. It wasn't long until both of us were nearly naked.

"So I've never done this before." She admitted.

"Neither have I." I replied. I never thought that I was going to lose my virginity to one of my best friends. Okay, had actually considered that I might have sex with Mona, but I was pretty sure that she wasn't into me like that.

The actual experience turned out to be a lot more painful than I thought it would. I wasn't going to say that it didn't feel good, but I wasn't used to having my back scratched like she did to me. Actually, I was probably underselling how good it felt. I didn't care if I had a bruised thigh or if my back looked like it got attacked by a stray cat, I felt what Sean refused to give me.

"That was perfect." I told her as we both laid under her covers naked.

"Are you sure because I didn't mean to hit you there?" She asked. I just responded by gently rubbing her underneath the blanket. "That feels so good. So you're not going to freak out when you wake up in the morning and see us, are you?"

"No, but I should probably let my mom know that I'm staying over." I realized. I took out my phone and began to send her a text.

"_ Aria's, spending the night" _It read. At that point, I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I put my phone on the nightstand before I faded into darkness.

"Good night, Hanna." Aria told me.

I woke up in the morning with a bit of a headache. I couldn't help but wonder if my night with Aria was just a dream. It was then that I realized that I was naked and so was she. I couldn't help but smile.

I then noticed that my phone was ringing. It was from a blocked number, but it was a call, not a text. I couldn't help but wonder if A had resorted to calling now.

"Who is this?" I questioned.

"Someone you can trust." The voice on the other end declared.

"Ali?" I questioned in surprise. "You're not dead."

"It's true. I'm not." She remarked. I knew it. I knew that she was the one who had been texting us.

"What's with the texts?" I asked her angrily.

"I haven't been sending you any texts." She told me.

"Then who has been sending us texts from A?" I questioned.

"I don't know. If I did, I would probably still be there." She answered. "Look, I was just calling you to let you know that I'm not dead, but I don't want you to tell anyone who's not Aria, Spencer, or Emily."

"Ali, where the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you that." She declared. "I just want you to know that I'm alright and I miss you girls."

At that point, the line went dead and Aria let out a yawn as she awoke.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Ali. She's alive." I answered.

So I found myself wanting to write Haria because I like Aria and Hanna better than Aria and Spencer. There will also be Emison. I haven't decided for Spencer yet. I could go with Toby or maybe even Mona. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Ali's alive?" She asked. "We went to her funeral."

"Well, I just got a call from her." I explained before I grabbed my head. "Fuck, I have the worst hangover."

"Well put some clothes on and I can make you some bacon." She suggested.

"Oh, now you want me to put some clothes on?" I quipped.

"Well I don't mind seeing you naked, but the rest of my family might." Aria replied. I couldn't help but giggle as I put the pajamas that she had given me back on. "Speaking of which, are we going to tell anyone about this?"

"You mean about Ali or what we did last night?" I responded as she began to get dressed. She definitely did have a nice little ass.

"Well both." She stated.

"Ali said that we could tell Spencer and Emily, but no one else and also that she doesn't want to be found." I explained. "She also said that she's not sending the messages. As for last night, do you want to tell anyone?"

"I don't really know." She admitted. "Though, before we go into anything, I need to tell you someone. Before school started, and a little after, I hooked up with Mr. Fitz, but that's over now."

"Okay." I agreed.

"I just don't wanna go into a relationship without being honest." She replied. "That is if you want a relationship."

"I don't know what I want right now." I declared. "I still have to break up with Sean. How about we meet up with Emily and Spencer tonight and we'll tell them about Ali together."

We then went downstairs and she began to make me breakfast.

"So I thought you didn't eat bacon." I declared. She seemed to have become a vegetarian since getting back from Iceland.

"I've been experimenting with a new thing called pollotarianism, which excludes beef and pork, hence the turkey bacon." She explained.

"Does it taste like regular bacon?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, then I'll try some." I agreed.

After breakfast, I got a text. I was a little shocked to see it. This one was from A.

"_Aria and Hanna sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g. -A"_ It read.

I decided to rush back into the house and show it to her.

"We have a problem." I explained to her as I showed her my phone and her jaw dropped.

"How does A know about this?" She asked.

"How does A know anything?" I responded. "We can't leave this the way that it is now. We have to do something before A can."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Are we supposed to come out of the closet?" She replied.

"I don't know, but we have to do something." I pointed out. "We can't just let secrets build up. What if A knows something about your dad's affair and tells someone?"

"They do." She replied.

"Well then you should tell your mom before Miss I Know Everything does it for you?" I suggested.

At that moment, Mrs. Montgomery walked into the kitchen.

"I see you two are finally up." She commented.

"Mom, I have something that I need to tell you." Aria declared. "Last Halloween, before we left, I saw Dad doing something. I don't have any proof because the only other witness was Alison, but he was having an affair with one of his students. I've kept this a secret so long because he asked me to, but I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

The woman then began to cry. I still thought it was the right thing to do.

"Thank you for telling me." She replied before she left the room still in tears.

"I hope that I just did the right thing." Aria stated.

"Well maybe we could all learn to tell the truth a little more and we wouldn't get in such bad situations." I suggested. "So I'm going to tell Sean the truth."

After breakfast, I put some clothes on and prepared to go.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked her. "It's nothing big."

"What?" She replied.

"I was wondering if you could die your hair pink again." I declared. "I meant what I said about it last night."

"I can do that, but we really need to figure something out about us." She replied.

"We can talk about it later." I agreed.

I went to Sean's house. I hoped that he was back from Noel's by now. I knocked on the door, preferring to discuss things outside.

"We need to talk." I declared.

"Last night got really weird." He responded. "I think it would be best if we just put it behind us."

"I wanna break up." I told him bluntly. "Something's changed and I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Is this because I wouldn't have sex with you?" He questioned.

"That's part of the reason, but the main reason is last night, I had sex with someone else." I explained.

"Who?" He inquired.

"Aria." I answered. I did it. I told the truth. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Hanna, whatever you think you're feeling isn't real." He argued. "It's not natural. Girls aren't supposed to like other girls."

"If it's not natural, then why are there so many gay people?" I challenged.

"It's because they choose to like the same sex, but you're just confused." He replied.

At that point, I slapped him.

"You know if I had known that you were like this, I never would have been with you in the first place." I said. "Even if I don't like girls, which I'm pretty I do to some extent, I definitely don't like homophobes."

With that, I stormed off. I wanted to go to the mall and I felt like actually paying for something for a change. I wanted to buy something that Aria would love to see me in. Even though I didn't know what kind of clothes she liked. Well I did know one place I could check out. I texted Mona to meet me at the mall.

"So where are we going?" She asked. "Are we going to do our usual thing?"

"No, we're going to pay this time." I replied. "There was actually a new place that I wanted to check out."

"Where?" She questioned before we headed to the store. "Hanna Marin, what are we doing outside of Hot Topic?"

"I wanna try out a new look." I explained as I looked at her. "I broke up with Sean and I want to try something new."

"Why did you break up with Sean?" She inquired. "Was it because he wasn't meeting your needs?"

"Well yes, but that's not the main reason." I answered. "I have someone else that I want to be with and that person likes this kind of style."

"Who could you possibly like that likes dressing like a wannabe vampire?" She asked. "The only person I know that's ever shopped is Aria and…oh. Is Hanna all lezzy with her bestie?"

"You are my bestie." I pointed out. "And because you're my bestie, you'll keep this a secret until I'm ready for it to come out. Now I want to try some things on here. You're welcome to go somewhere else if you want."

"I'm actually interested in what you'd like look if you got turned." She joked. "Hopefully being bitten in the neck won't hurt too much."

"I might have to bite you if you don't shut up." I stated.

"Oh, I don't think Aria would like that very much." She quipped and I rolled my eyes.

After an hour's worth of deciding, I finally came out wearing a black leather jacket, blue tank top, black pleated miniskirt with chains on it, black knee socks, blue heels and blue extensions in my hair.

"Damn, you are one hot dyke." She replied.

"I don't really like when you say it like that." I admitted.

"I can say it like that if I want since it also applies to me." She pointed out. "Though, I always thought if you were going to go gay, it would be with me."

"Well Aria was there in the right place at the right time." I stated. "Besides, we probably wouldn't be able to work as a couple. Anyway, do you think that Aria will like seeing me like this?"

"If she doesn't, she's an idiot." Mona replied.

I decided to go see Aria again before we went to meet Emily and Spencer. I hoped that she would like how I was dressed. I wasn't entirely sure how to tell my mom, but my change in style would probably be the least of her concerns. I didn't know how she would take it, but she did cover up my shoplifting. I knew that she would still love me.

I went inside after Mike let me in. He said that she was in her room, but he didn't look very happy.

"Aria?" I asked as I called into her room.

"I'm working on my hair." She said. She seemed to be in the bathroom.

"I'll just wait in your room then." I replied.

After 15 minutes, she came out sporting the familiar pink streaks in her hair.

"Whoa." She declared as she looked at my outfit. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"It looks nice, but it doesn't really look like you." She explained.

"Maybe it could be me." I argued. "Who's to say that dressing like this is a bad thing? Do you think that I pull it off?"

"Yes." She replied. "But I don't want you to change your style just because it's something that I like."

"I like these clothes." I admitted. "I feel comfortable in them. I love that you love them, but that's not the most important thing. So I told Mona, or she kind of figured out on her own. I think that we should tell Emily and Spencer."

"Do you think that they'll be able to handle the fact that Ali's alive? What are we even supposed to do about it?" She asked. "Do we just go 'Hey, Ali's not dead.'?"

"It could work." I stated. "Let's just go meet them and we'll figure it out."

We went to meet in the park. It was where we always used to go when we didn't go to Ali's house.

"Whoa, Hanna, did you steal some of Aria's old clothes?" Spencer asked.

"No." I remarked. "Now sit down. The two of us have some important information to tell you."

"What's this about?" Emily asked.

"This morning I got a phone call…from Alison." I explained.

"That's not possible. Ali's dead." Spencer remarked. "It had to be someone else. They found her body."

"How do we know it's her body?" Aria asked. "According to Hanna, she knows about but isn't A."

"Do you know where she is?" Emily asked hopefully.

"No." I answered. "I don't even have her number. The important part is that we know that she's safe. There's also something else that we need to tell you."

"Last night, Hanna and I had sex." Aria told them.

"With whom?" Spencer asked.

"Each other." I replied. "We slept with each other. I was a little bit drunk, but I still remember all of it and it was great. I broke up with Sean because of it."

"So does that mean that you two are gay then?" Emily questioned.

"It means that we're not exactly straight." I said. "I don't know what I am right now. There's also one more thing."

"Before my family left for Iceland, my dad was having an affair." Aria explained. "This morning, I finally told my mom about it and I don't know what's going to happen next."

"We'll figure it out." I promised as I held her close.

"This is going to definitely take some getting used to." Spencer replied. "So how are we going to fine Alison?"

So it looks like Aria's not the only one with a style change. Do you like Punk Hanna? Also Aria managed to tell her mom before A did. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

I realized that it probably wasn't the best time to come out of the closet. Sure there never was a good time, but when your parents might be about to divorce probably ranks near the bottom of the list of appropriate times.

I looked in the mirror at my hair. I didn't only change it for Hanna. I mainly changed because this hipster girl wasn't who I was. I was okay with being the little Goth. I liked Avril and Paramore, and Taylor Momsen, not whoever sings some song "B-26". The main thing that I didn't know was what my sexuality was. I didn't know if I was a lesbian or just bisexual. Being with a guy didn't make me feel anywhere as good as kissing Hanna did. I couldn't compare sex because I had never had it with a guy before.

I knew that my dad probably didn't want to talk to me right now. I wasn't sure if Mike wanted to talk to me either. I hadn't done anything wrong. I decided just to talk to Mom. I did have to go to the hotel where she was staying to do that, but I could do it. I needed to do it.

I couldn't help but wonder if Hanna was doing the same thing. I knocked on my mom's door and she answered it.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hi." She responded.

"I was just coming here to see how things were going." I lied.

"Well I'm still processing things." She answered. "I'm not even entirely sure what I want to do yet. I just needed a timeout so to speak."

"Mom, there's something else that I need to tell you." I declared. "This isn't about Dad. It's about me. Hanna and I have started a relationship and what I mean by that is a romantic relationship."

"Oh." She replied in surprise.

"I know that this is confusing and I don't completely understand it myself, but I know that I want to be with Hanna." I explained.

"Well this is a bit surprising." She admitted. "But I want you to know that as long as you're happy, I'm okay with whoever you want to date."

"So have you thought about what you want to do at all?" I questioned.

"Well I don't know what to do." She admitted. "I know that this thing happened and that it ended and he chose me, but he also chose to let it happen. I think that you need to tell him about this. I need to know how he feels about it."

I was dreading that moment. I was just dreading talking to him in general.

Tonight I was doing something that I had never done before. I was going out on a date with Hanna. I did have to admit that it was easier to find somewhere to eat now that I wasn't a strict vegetarian.

I went home and began to look for something that I could wear. I wasn't even sure how open we were supposed to be. I knew coming out to our families was the first step, but I didn't really know what the next one was.

I then went home. Sunday probably wasn't the best night for a date. It would definitely be an interesting time to go out.

I began to look through my closet. I was glad that I kept my old clothes from before we left. I decided that I could probably go for something less formal. I went for a pink Pretty Reckless tee that I got at the airport in London and frayed black skirt with a leather jacket and black stilettos.

"Are you going somewhere tonight?" Dad asked me.

"Are you sure that you care?" I questioned.

"I'm a little angry at your decision to tell your mother, but of course I still care about you." He pointed out.

"I'm going out with Hanna." I told him.

"Don't stay out too late." He replied.

"Dad, I'm _going out _with Hanna." I explained.

"Do you mean on a date?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm going on a date with Hanna." I clarified. "I'm not going to let you say anything to tell me that I can't."

"We need to talk about this." He responded.

"Well I don't really have time to talk about it tonight because I have a date." I stated. "I've already told Mom about it and I need to go."

"Then we'll talk about it when you get back." He declared. I knew that was going to be a very awkward conversation. At least I hadn't told them about the sex part. I wasn't sure how to tell them about the sex part. I hadn't even had the regular talk yet and I had a feeling that there would some new talk. Was there a gay version of the talk?

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I couldn't help but wonder if Hanna telling her mom was as awkward as that was. Before I got to Hanna's house, I got a call from Emily.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" I asked.

"Ali and I kissed." She explained quickly. "Before she went missing or ran away or whatever she did, she kissed me, or I kissed her…it's complicated. I just thought that you might understand since you and Hanna are in a relationship and I don't know who else to talk to."

"Em, I can't talk about this right now." I told her. "Hanna and I are about to go out on our first date."

I hung up the phone and pulled into Hanna's house. I went to door, wondering if I should have brought her some flowers. Did girls give each other flowers when they dated? I just knocked on the door. Hanna came right off. She was wearing a pink dress with fishnets.

"Let's go." She replied. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"So how did your mom take it when you told her?" I asked after we got back in the car.

"I didn't tell her." She responded.

"Hanna, we said that we were going to tell our parents today and I understand you not telling your dad, but you live with your mom." I argued.

"I tried to tell her, but I wasn't able to get any alone time with her and I don't exactly want to tell Officer Shirtless that I screwed my best friend while drunk." She answered.

"I didn't tell them that. I just said that we were dating." I explained. "Will you promise to tell her soon because I actually hoping to be able to be able kiss good night, but I can't do that if your mom doesn't know about us. I'm a romantic. I want to be able to do things right."

"So what are we seeing tonight?" She asked.

"We are going to be seeing _Easy A._" I explained. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks so do you." She replied.

The restaurant was a bit fancier than what you'd find at your usual chain restaurant. Even though I wasn't shunning all types of meeting, I still wanted to eat organic. It wasn't too expensive even though we had a pretty big limit for how much we could spend.

"So where do you think Ali is?" I asked.

"Hopefully it's somewhere that she can shower regularly." She remarked. I just looked at her. If I was going to run away from home, I would have to have indoor plumbing or I would come crawling back."

"Hanna, never change." I declared with a laugh.

We ended up deciding that I would pay for the restaurant and Hanna would pay for the movie and the refreshments or anything that we decided to get after. I wasn't sure if I wanted any popcorn. Their "butter" was actually just butter-flavored oil.

"So do you wanna get popcorn or do you wanna get ice cream after the movie?" She asked.

"I think I'd probably prefer ice cream." I answered. "Plus it would give me more time to build up an appetite again."

It was at that time that I remembered something.

"We don't have to get ice cream." I remarked.

"Well I was actually thinking that we would go to Sweet CeCe's instead." She replied. "It's low-fat frozen yogurt with all of the flavor of ice cream, but I'm not going to get fat again. I won't let that happen."

I think what I liked most about the movie was that it was kind of like _The Scarlet Letter _but more modern. Actually, it really wasn't like the book at all, but that was okay because something like that wouldn't work in a time like this. There were really a lot worse things than adultery, especially since the girl sitting next to me...no she wasn't. My dad was though, and it was pretty bad, but it was far from the worst thing that you could do. Murder was a lot worse. Speaking of which, if Ali was still alive, whose body was found buried in her backyard?

"So Em called me and said that she and Ali kissed" I explained as we expected the yogurt store.

"Well it makes sense." Hanna commented. "Did you see how she lit up when we told her that she had called?"

It was at that moment that I saw someone. There was a head of blonde curls that I only saw from the back, but I knew that hair anywhere.

"Hanna, we need to run." I explained as I noticed the girl was walking away. "Ali, wait."

She kept running and eventually we ended up losing her.

"Are you sure that it was her?" Hanna asked.

"Why would she run if wasn't her?" I challenged. "She was here in Rosewood."

I didn't understand why because it seemed like an easy way to blow her cover. Most of the people in town had gone to her funeral.

"Do you think that she'll come back?" Hanna replied.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I wish that she would just let us help her. Our friendship may have not been perfect, but we were always there for each other and hope that she knows that we'll do anything for her."

"You know if I didn't know better, I'd think that you were crushing on Ali." Hanna joked with a grin.

"Well it's hard not to considering that she has a flawless body, but you're definitely the girl that I want to be with." I declared before I gave her a kiss.

I really hoped that she would tell her mom about it since I wanted to do that more often. I also wished that I knew a way to come out to the school. How does one go about doing that?

I ended up having the conversation with my dad and he told me that he was confused, but in the end, he was okay with it because I was his daughter. He did care about this family. I wasn't sure if the thing with Meredith was a mistake, but I did know that it was over, though the fact that Ali and I had trashed his office under the guise of Meredith might have had something to do with it.

The following day, I walked into school. Hanna and I had hadn't gone together because I needed to take Mike.

I noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at me and I had a feeling that it wasn't because of my hair. Some girls were backing away from me. I then got to the bulletin board and I noticed why everyone was acting weird. There was a picture of me and Hanna kissing from last night on it.

So this chapter's in Aria's POV. Now I need to stress that there WILL be Emison, but you shouldn't expect it any time soon. The main focus will be Aria and Hanna. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
